


Is This Your Heartbeat, Or is it Mine?

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Mickey, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy!mickey, Official consent was not given but I promise Mickey has no problem with what happened, PWP- Plot What Plot, PWP- porn without plot, Pressure- Milk and Bone, Smut, Songfic, Top!Ian, here for Mickey getting everything he wants in bed, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey learns to enjoy mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. It's super fluffy love-making cause I'm always here for that. This was inspire by "Pressure" by Milk and Bone and I HIGHLY suggest you listen to it while reading this.  
> This was also really my first experience with smut writing so I hope it went well haha.

Morning. It's soft and foggy and pastel pink, kind of like Mickey's brain when he wakes up. The sleepy feeling at first, he finds joyful, but everything after that, not so much. This particular morning however, he found himself waking up faster than anticipated.  
As the brunettes eyes opened he suddenly became aware of the sensation of... was that Ian giving him a blowjob?  
"Well good morning to you too," Mickey said, his voice groggy but his mind wide awake. 

"Hey, took you long enough," Ian teased as he came up for air. 

"What's all this about?" The shorter man sighed as his boyfriend kissed up his chest. 

"You were moaning in your sleep-" kiss-"Wet dream I suppose-" kiss- "I figured-" kiss- "I'd help you out. Hope that's not a problem," The redhead breathed, now hovering over Mickey's mouth, foreheads pressed together. 

"Definitely not," Mickey moaned, closing the gap. The kiss was deep, lustful, but more importantly; passionate, filled with want and love for the other one. The two stayed liked that for awhile, Ian's clothed dick grinding against Mickey's bare one, until it all became too much. "Need you."

"Gonna make you feel so good baby, gonna take good care of you," the younger boy says, kissing back down his boyfriend. Mickey was already a mess underneath him, cock hard and leaking against his stomach. Ian skipped over it though and went straight for his ass that he loved so much. "You're so perfect," Ian sighed, leaving hickey's on Mickey's inner thighs, "so beautiful." He licked a soft stripe up his hole and Mickey let out a loud breathey, "Ian". His legs were spread wide. Ian picked them up and put them over his shoulders.

The room was filled with heat and Mickey was seeing stars. "You like that baby, like when I eat you out?" Ian asks through licks. It may have been sexually charged, but it was fueled with genuine concern. He only wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, not even paying any mind to his own straining cock. 

"Mmmm... yes yes. Faster Ian," Mickey moaned. Ian obeyed, picking up speed. Soon he was fucking the brunette with his tongue.  
"Fuck Ian so good to me...I'm gonna come," he cried out. 

"Come for me baby," Ian encouraged. The brunette let out a loud scream, shooting his load all over his pale white stomach.  
Ian came up from under the covers settling on Mickey's crotch, who had sat up to meet his boyfriends mouth. "Can you go again?" Ian asked through sloppy kisses.

"Yes. God yes." Mickey moaned,already half hard. He flipped them over before Ian could even react, pushing him down on to the bed. If there was one thing the older boy had it was stamina. Ian's boxers were off in an instant. 

"Can I suck you?" Mickey asked, baby blue eyes sparkling up at the redhead. Those eyes made Ian melt. 

"Fuck yes Mickey." Mickey took him into his mouth as far as he could, wrapping his fist around what he couldn't reach. "Mmmm...." Ian groaned as his boyfriend bobbed up and down his length. Mickey gave the most amazing blow jobs. He pulled off, licking the slit on his way up, then plunged all the way back down. "Fuck!" Ian yelled. He had no idea how he was already so close to coming. "Stop stop I'm gonna come."

"That's okay, I want it. Want you to come in my mouth, want to swallow it," Mickey says seductively. Ian bites his lip. That sounded appealing but-

"No. I want to come inside you. And I'm not talking about your mouth." 

"Okay baby, whatever you want," Mickey said, grabbing the lube off the dresser. Ever since they'd gotten tested, the pair had certainly enjoyed barebacking, and he definitely wasn't about to protest. 

"Lay down for me, spread your legs," Ian told Mickey. He lubed up a finger and slipped inside his boyfriends aching hole. The brunette couldn't help but let out a sigh at the much awaited contact.  
"Mm... yeah baby fuck me with your fingers..." Mickey moaned, "more. Add another." Ian obliged, reveling in the idea that he was causing Mickey to unravel like that. Mickey milkovich, his uptight, formerly closeted south side tough guy, squirming from having his fingers in his ass. The thought itself made Ian's cock twitch.  
"I'm ready Ian. Need your cock. Now. Need you inside me." The redhead lined himself up, bottoming out slowly. Even though they'd done this a million times now, it was always a stretch, and he was careful not to hurt Mickey.  
The older man was whining. "Don't move yet." 

"Sh sh. I know baby I won't move until you're ready. Just wanna make you feel good. Tell me when you're ready." He was hovering a mere centimeter over the other boys face. Their eyes met in a moment filled with nothing but love. The two were connected through their bodies right now, but it was more than that it was their minds, their souls, their hearts.  
It was everything Mickey had always secretly wished for. 

"You can move now." And so he did. The redhead pushed in and out in and out until Mickey was a writhing mess underneath him.  
"Fuck Ian flip over. Wanna ride you," Mickey groaned, voice thick. The two switched positions and the brunette pressed his hands to Ian's chest, slamming his hips all the way down on his cock. 

"Oh yeah baby so good for me. Fuck yourself on my cock baby fuck yeah. Ride me," Ian moaned. 

"Ian fuck! I love you so much. Fuck fuck fuck," Mickey responded. They weren't just fucking anymore, this was full on love-making. 

When Mickey was too tired he layed his chest down onto Ian's, sweat mixing. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths, hips slamming against each other's with no rhythm, Mickey tugging at Ian's fire red locks, Ian kneading Mickey's white ass. 

"I'm close. So close." Mickey sighed, sitting up again to get a better angle, fucking himself on Ian's dick. 

"Me too baby. Come with me." Before long the two were both unraveling. Mickey making a mess on their stomachs, Ian filling up his boyfriend just how he liked it. 

"FUCK!" Ian screamed through the haze of orgasmic bliss. "Love you so fucking much," he said pulling his boyfriend into a sloppy kiss," not caring that his cum was currently leaking out of his ass. 

"Love you more. How bout a shower now? We made quite the mess," Mickey suggested. 

"Okay. But as long as you promise to make a mess with me in there too," Ian joked. 

"Deal," The brunette chuckled, racing him to the bathroom.

Mickey found he liked mornings after all.


End file.
